Heaven and Hell
by Waveripple
Summary: Under conditions that he doesn't remember, Iceland ends up in Heaven-and Hell. Stripped of his Nation status and the connection, Iceland is trapped and working to escape from Heaven and Hell through a horrible point system with the point award an Angel and Devil, who just so happen to look like his brothers. Duel Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Heaven and Hell**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Under conditions that he doesn't remember, Iceland ends up in Heaven-and Hell. Stripped of his Nation status, Iceland is trapped and working to escape from Heaven and Hell, with an Angel and Devil, who just so happen to look like his brothers. **

**Shippings: IceLiech, IceHong, HongLeich, and DenNor**

**Other info: Based on the Vocaloid Song "Heaven and Hell" Duel shot.**

Heaven:

"Hey, wake up."

Iceland moaned. He felt like he was just hit in the face with a mackerel. He sat up and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, or maybe he was floating in a dark place—one of the two.

"About time!"

"Shut up, idiot."

Iceland turned his head around until he found the source of the voices.

Two people stood behind him. Both were older than he was, and both had, to his shock, wings.

One, the taller of the two, had spiked up hair and wore a red, orange, and black jacket over a white shirt. He smirked, showing fangs in his mouth. Two horns peeked out of his hair and some black bat wings came form his back.

The other, shorter of the two, had hair that laid down on and parted to the side, nearly covering one of his flat eyes. The rest was pulled back and held by a Nordic cross white hair clip. He had on a white tunic with a golden belt. A halo hovered over his head and two feathery and white wings flapped behind him.

Iceland bristled. "What the heck, you two?" He somehow scrambled to his feet and marched over. "Norway, what is going on? Why are you and Denmark wearing such ridiculous clothing?"

"Never had that reaction before." Norway remarked. The Denmark one pulled out a sign and scribbled '+100' on it.

"Because it is so hard to surprise him at all, plus 100 points!" Denmark chirped, earning a glare from Norway.

"You can't award points here in between."

"Just did."

"I'll rip out that tongue if you keep sticking it out at me."

"Oh~? Do you want me to put it somewhere else? Like your-"

Iceland shouted, "Stop it! What are you doing this? Is this a prank?"

"Prank?" Denmark echoed with his arms reaching out to grabbed Norway's near. "Oh no, you're death wasn't caused by a prank. I think I was...um...something to do with oil, right, Lukas."

Norway rolled his eyes. "You're stupid, not even reading the report."

"Your face is stupid." Denmark quipped.

"Did you say 'death'? I'm dead?" Iceland gripped his hands into fist and laughed dryly. "I have a phone meeting with my boss at ten, you two. This isn't funny at all, let me out of this...room, place, whatever."

The two stared at him, confused.

"I think he hit his little head." Denmark sighed. "Look, kiddo, you're dead, simple as that. You're way _late_ for your meeting." He cackled at his bad pun. "This is the crossroads. You're coming with either him or me—I'm more fun so you know."

Iceland shook his head. "What the hell; I'll play along with this. Going with one of you to where, Denmark?"

"He's Matthias." Norway responded. "I'm Lukas. And your either going to Heaven or to Hell, your pick."

Den—Matthias pushed Lukas aside. "Like I said, I'm way more fun. You have to follow all these rules at his place—ugh!"

"There are rules at yours too." Lukas snapped.

"But my rules are fun and you get points for breaking them!" Matthias raised the sign "So, what do you say, kid, you'll come to Hell with me right, right?"

Lukas step closer to Iceland and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not explaining it all to him." He paused for a moment then corrected himself, "You're not explaining it correctly, is better way to say it."

Iceland was growing more and more annoyed with this childish prank. It was elaborate, true, but it was like they didn't talk it out before executing it. He sighed and told himself to let them play through it. Sooner or later they would stop.

"Look, um, what did you say your name was?" Lukas asked.

"I thought you read the 'file'?" Iceland grumbled.

Lukas reached into his tunic and pulled out a small, thick leather bound book, he skimmed through it for a moment then nodded. "Emil, OK, I can remember that, probably."

_Emil? What kind of prank is this?_ Iceland wondered.

"It's like this, Emil," Matthias pushed Lukas away from Iceland's shoulder and took his spot. "This probably isn't like what you would expect from the afterlife. You see, you get to pick if you go to Heaven or Hell, for one, and once there you can do whatever you like. Then Lukas or I will grant you points, and once you get enough points you can get reincarnated—pretty good deal huh?"

"I don't believe in reincarnation." Iceland slipped out of Matthias' grip, "and points? Really Denmark? You two couldn't think of anything better?"

"I'm Matthias And yes points! You know for the comment," Matthias scribbled on his sign again, "I'm deducting the points I gave you!"

Lukas pulled out his own sign and hit Matthias in the back of the head with it. "We give points on how well we think you live your afterlife based on the rules of Heaven and Hell—you don't get points for breaking Hell's rules,by the way."

Iceland shook his head. If his blood pressure gets any higher, some volcanoes were going to blo-

Iceland's heart skipped a beat, or it should have.

As a nation, he had a deep connection to his home country. He could feel the the land. His health always fluctuating with the economy. Every thing he was was Iceland. It was a feeling he knew and was born embedded deep inside, but, now, he didn't have that feeling.

Iceland—or maybe he was Emil—pulled up his sleeve and frantically felt for his pulse.

Nothing.

"Oh my..." Emil fell to his knees.

He really was dead. How did he die? He couldn't remember. He went to bed with Mr. Puffin last night, the world meeting was the next morning, he remembered awaking up and...and...and...

And now, he was...was...

They said something about oil didn't they? Was there an oil spill? Did it choke him to death? No, he's suffered volcanic eruption that destroyed more than a third of his population and killed off sheep and crops, but he lived through that.

Unless...maybe all that was a dream? Was he ever Iceland? Could people really be countries?

No, no, no! He was certain Iceland before he died. He remembered living with Norway, moving in with Denmark until he got his independence. Listening to countless fights between Sweden and Denmark. Watching the wife carryingraces in Finland. The "fun" of War World One.

He knew he lived through centuries and wars and more April Fool's Days than he cared to remember.

He was Iceland; however, now he was 'Emil.'

"I think he did it backwards." Matthias laughed, poking Emil with his sign. "Look, it's not too bad here—Hell is loads of fun!"

"Heaven is better." Lukas stated. "So. Emil, where do you want to go? Heaven or Hell?"

Emil swallowed, but this did nothing for his dry throat. "H-Heaven I guess."

Matthias dug his finger nails through Emil's shirt and into his skin before tugging the boy to his feet. He tossed him forward and Emil ended up back on his knees. Matthias loomed over him with an evil grin stretched a little too far across his face. Waves of terror shook Emil.

"Once Heaven gets to boring, feel free to leave it and come visit me in Hell, kid." Matthias' voice was a low lasting hiss that stayed in Emil's ears as the devil disappeared into the darkness.

Lukas gently helped Emil up.

"You made the best choice." Lukas commented with a smile. Something about the smile was off: it wasn't quiet big enough to be truly sincere.

Emil really, really just wanted to go back home.

** Hetalia**

_Heaven reminds me of Munich for some reason_ was Emil's first thought.

Heaven was on a craggy island floating in the sky and connected to Hell by a floating land bridge. A big smooth light brown-tan colored brick wall encircled it. Inside tall, straight buildings were covered with shiny windows that reflected the window covered building across from them, which in turn reflected those window and kept repeating until the reflection were too small to be seen. There were a few swooping, calming lines in some of the other buildings.

Tall trees spread their leafy branches. Flowers and grass covered the ground what wasn't paved.

Lukas stopped in front front of a water fountain.

"I've got to go. Any other questions before I leave?"

"Um, yeah, one." Emil took a breath. "What are the rules here? Is there a book or are they written somewhere? I...I would like to be alive again soon, if reincarnation is real, like you si—what are you doing?"

Lukas held up a sign. -100 points.

"You said you had one question, and you asked at least three. A lie. Minus 100 points."

"I—they—the questions were connected to the first question." Emil fumbled.

Lukas looked down at Emil. Emil felt uncomfortable, crouching down. His gaze made Emil like he failed in a huge way, even though he didn't do anything.

"You will learn the rules soon enough." Lukas straighten back up before taking off into the air.

Emil ran a hand through his hair. "I glad Norway's not that scary...anymore." He shuddered. Viking Norway was a terrifying person—so much blood lust put in one little body. Good thing Emil didn't remember that time very well.

"Well, I might as look around my new home for the next..." Emil pursed his lips. "Hopefully not too long."

Heaven was surprising not populated. There were a few people there and they all greeted him happily—it was minus 20 points not to, Emil learned, to greet someone when you walked past them. Heaven's shops were all manned by...Emil wasn't sure what they were.

Like inside-out shadows, or maybe backwards shadows? They were human shaped, so much so he could even tell which where male and which were female from the placement of curves, but with fuzzy edges, like shadows, but unlike shadows, they were white not black.

The inside-out shadows were all very personable, even if they didn't speak and sometimes just appeared out of no where—it was plus 30 points to greet them before they fully appeared.

You didn't need money in Heaven either, everything was free—but taking excess was a subtraction of 100 points. It was very easy to take excess, as Emil did it three times in his first two days.

And when he tried to feebly explain he wasn't sure how much was too much, he lost more points. It was truly a pain in the ass. (-200 for swearing.)

Emil walked towards the fountain. If he just sat and read a book, not _the_ Book, but very very boring book that he found at a dusty shop, then he didn't get any points off. Though, he didn't get any points added either, but it was still better than having Lukas pop up and say "minus so and so points for this or that."

"Watch out, please." A soft voice said, placing a hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Huh?" Emil turned his head.

"It's 90 points off for stomping on the flowers." A girl with short blond hair with a ribbon in it smiled and pointed down to the flowers that Emil nearly crushed. Emil pursed his lips. This girl, had he seen her before? Not in passing in Heaven, but...

"Excuse me, what's your name, miss."

"Oh, I'm Lit-Lili." Something flashed behind her big green eyes. "Lili"

"Emil." He held out his hand, but before Lili could take it, Lukas appeared, sign in hand.

Lukas shoved the sign in Emil's face "350 points off for not thanking someone for their help."

Lili jumped and wave her hands out in front of her. "It's ok! It's ok! I don't need to be thanked."

Lukas looked down hard at her. She squirmed slightly. The angel marked out the number on the sign and shot Emil a warning glance before disappearing

Emil rubbed the back of his head. "Um, thank you."

***Hetalia!**

Lili and Emil sat on the side of the fountain. The more Emil talked to this girl, the more he felt like he'd met her before. Something about her was so so so familiar. Maybe it was just her accent, German, but not Germany German. He couldn't place just where he'd heard that dialect German.

"So," Emil smiled, "where did you live? Some place in Europe?"

Lili blushed. "I lived in Liechtenstein. It's very pretty country, and wealthy too."

_Ah! That's it this girls reminds me of Liechtenstein._

Emil studied her face a little closer. She didn't just remind him of Liechtenstein, she looked just like her. In his head, Emil played back a few times he'd heard Liechtenstein talk. Their voices were the same too. If he, 'Iceland,' was here, then it wouldn't be impossible that she could be, or have been, 'Liechtenstein.'

"So where are you from?" Lili asked, leaning back slightly.

"Oh, I'm from Iceland—you know, sheep and weird museums? Very small and kind of isolated and lonely?" Emil said, trying to pry more information from her.

Liechtenstein has been to his country more than few times, so she has seen it actually a very nice place—or he hoped she thought it was. He would have asked, but Switzerland kept her so close to him that Iceland felt a little scared to go up to her—not matter how pretty she was.

Lukas' head and neck rose out of the water of the fountain, a lily pad hanging from his halo. "Indecent thoughts, deduction of 400 points." He slid back into the water.

Emil blushed. They weren't that bad thoughts...were they?

Lili cleared her throat, her own face red as well. "Well, um, Iceland isn't that bad. " She stood with her hands behind her back.

As Lili started to talk away, she smiled over her shoulder and told Emil, "They're very smart people. I heard they once moved a lava flow away from the town, and Iceland is doing very well for itself not being in the EU. Good bye."

Emil's blush got deeper. Such a pretty girl had complimented him and his country—though in that context they were one in the same.

"See you later, I hope!" He waved then said to himself. "I still don't know if she's Liechtenstein or not, but I do hope I see her again. I wonder if the dead can have a huge crush on a pretty girl." Emil paused, waiting for Lukas to appear and yell at him for "indecent" thoughts.

He never did.

**Hetalia**

For the next three days, Emil had seen and talked to Lili a few more times—his crush was definitely getting bigger—and had lost at least 3000 points or more.

He wasn't sure what his total was—Lukas refused to tell him—but he was sure he was pretty far in the red.

He figured Lili, being how sweet and nice she was, probably had a pretty high total and was pretty close to being 'reincarnated.'

When he brought that up, Lili blushed and shook her head, saying she wasn't that good of a person, and she got a large amount of point deducted a lot, but she couldn't handle Hell all that well, either: she was just too nice for them there so she'd rather stay here.

"You're expected to step on the flowers there," She had said, "and they're such pretty flowers."

Emil covered his ears, trying his best to ignore Lukas and his sign. It was -50 points if you ignore Lukas when he'd deducting points. And Emil had been ignoring him for the last for few minutes. His anger was building.

Lili sighed, flipping a page in the dull, dull book Emil brought with him.

"You're really don't doing very well! Minus 50 points!" Lukas too was growing annoyed. "If you acknowledge me, I'll give you back 100 points for responding. I'll take them all away if you say 'I'm sorry, Lukas.'"

Emil finally threw his hands up. "I'm done! I-I-I I'm going to Hell!"

Lili dropped the book. "Emil, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Lili. I'm clearly not good enough for this place." Emil grumbled through gritted teeth.

Lukas scribbled on his sign and held it up near Lili. "Minus 200 for using another person for your own personal gain—like yesterday and the day before."

Tears welled up in Lili's eyes. Before Emil could speak, the girl took off. Lukas deducted 150 points for running away.

Something turned in Emil's stomach. Of course, why else would a pretty girl hang around him if she couldn't use him? When he was alive, when he was a country, he knew that well. People did not do things that they did not gain anything out of, especially is that other person was a country.

Emil glanced over his shoulder as he headed for the Heaven's gate. "Bye, Lili."

His heart felt like it was being torn apart.

**Ladies, gents, and those who identify with both or either, I wrote this while I was cooped up for about the 15th time this winter when the snow made it impossible for them to safely have school, so if it seems like I wrote this while wrapped in a blanket watching the Chew or Rachel Ray, then you can guess why.**

**Anyway, ever since I saw the video for the Vocaliod song "Heaven and Hell" I wanted to do something with it creatively (mostly because when Len had his hair up he looked alot like Denmark to me.) so Yeah! in my first idea, Japan was going to be the one there (not that he's a lolicon or anything!) but I like tormenting Iceland a little bit more. (No offense, Iceland!) Anyway! Yeah, this is a duel shot so it'll end the next chapter. I hope you like this and the next.**

**~Waveripple**


	2. Chapter 2

***Because I feel kind of bad for anyone who read the first chapter and assumed this won't have BL in it, there is. Sorry if I ruined it for you.***

Hell:

Matthias was leaning against the black gates of Hell. The wall that encircled Hell was actually a metal fence with big gaps in the black iron bars. Dead thorny tendrils coiled around the bars. They seem to reach out towards Emil has he neared.

"I knew you'd come! Lukas' place is really boring, isn't it?" Matthias patted Emil's back. "Hell is so much better! Oh, I know! You're a young man, right?"

"Last time I checked." Emil responded, carefully. He still didn't trust Matthias A devil was a devil, no matter how he sliced it.

"Well, just remember it's only healthy to want to experiment, and I award points on it!" He grinned. "The dirtier it get the more points I give—I'll never forget this one times these two girls went into the fountain and..."

Emil felt his face turn green listening to Matthias jabber on. Maybe he was better to go back to Heaven...

"...and in the end they're were twenty-two people and a fish in there!" Matthias laughed. "Of course, those girls had been here a while, so you don't need to measure up to them, ok?"

Emil nodded stiffly. "Um, ok."

Matthias flew into the air and shouted, "Well, kid, I gotta go. My elbow is tingling: a homicide is about to be committed. That's a lot points if you don't regret it afterward."

Hell seemed to have the same lay out as Heaven. The buildings, though, were made of dark brick. The windows were either boarded up or had moldy curtains swaying out of them. Rats darted from around the overflowing trash cans. And linger set of booze and armpit seemed to come out of ever crack in the well wore ground.

Hell was more populated than Heaven, but still not as populated as Emil had thought.

Two drunks stumbled by. One slipped in some strange slimy substance. His drink glass shattered. Thick red blood rolled down his hand. The other man threw back his hand and howled with laughter. He kicked the down man in the stomach before lumbering off, only to fall into a trashcan himself and be cover in the slimy substance.

"This was not a good idea." Emil swallowed. "But I'll give it a try. What should I do?"

Matthias story came into his head.

"Not that. Anything but that."

He made a face. No way was he going to that—ever. Besides, he didn't feel like finding a bed spring and thirteen baby mice.

He glanced at a pub. The drinking age in Iceland was twenty, so Emil had never actually bought a drink—of course he'd had booze before though.

He was a Nordic after all!

Emil took a breath and marched into the nearest pub, a small place cramped between an opium den and whore house with a cracked window whose painted logo was not impossible to read through the grime.

Like Heaven the shops in Hell were run by shadows, but these were real shadows, black and sometimes hard to see in the dim lighting. Some how, he felt if he didn't greet one of them, he would get in trouble and refrained himself from thanking the one who held the door for him.

Emil slipped onto a bar stool, trying to look menacing and dangerous. Could the dead be murdered? From what Matthias had said, it seemed so.

"What happened to the dead after another death?" Emil muttered to himself, looking through the layer of smoke to read the drink menu above.

"They are, like, stuck in boring Heaven like a month, and lose a lot of points."

Emil jumped and turned. A boy, about his age, with brown hair leaned against the bar, smirking.

"You're new, but I don't care about points, so I'll give you some advice," He pushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Matthias isn't like Lukas. He doesn't just pop up every single time you mess up. He waits until he catches you and deducts, like, a huge amount of points."

"Oh, goodie, it's not like I'm never going to leave here." Emil sighed.

The other boy moved forward, looking hard at Emil with an amused look on his face. Emil jerked, unsure how to react as the other boy pinned him against the bar.

"You're sort of cute, I, like, guess." The boy breathed into Emil's ear. His breath was warm, and slightly smelled like soy sauce.

"I, I'm not interested in guys." Emil swallowed, unsure. He was in Hell, and Matthias had said he encouraged that...stuff, but still.

"Neither am I." The boy laughed.

Something about that laugh...

Emil pursed his lips. He'd heard it before somewhere. Where...?

"Where are you from, cute guy." The boy asked, lifting on hand up towards Emil's face.

"I-Iceland."

The boy hooked the front of Emil's shirt and pulled it a little before looking down at Emil's chest. He made an 'so-so' sound and released him. "And your name?"

"Emil—I mean! Tell me yours first." Emil smacked his hand away as it neared his waistband.

"Geez, we're in Hell, dude, calm down." The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm...Leon. From Hong Kong, Emil from Iceland. So, Emil, can I-" A cry came from the door. The boys turned their heads towards the noise.

Matthias strolled in, a smirk on his face.

Leon swore.

"Sorry," Leon whispered before pressing his body against Emil's and grabbed his face. He smashed their lips together. Emil blushed profusely, about to push Leon off when he noticed Matthias eyeing them from across the room.

He recalled what Leon has said about how Matthias ran the point system in Hell.

_This is shi-_ He was cut off by a sharp pain at his lower his lip. He opened his mouth to verbal express this, Leon slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Emil winced. This is Hell-both literally and metaphorically.

He saw that too-wide smile on Matthias face out of the corner of his eye, and his stomach started churning again. He swallowed and forced himself to shut his eyes and kiss Leon back. If his brother, or anyone, found out about this, oh, he might have to die...again.

Matthias stood behind the two boys, smirking. He raised his hand and with a quick movement, hit Leon in the back of the head. Leon yelped. His head was forced forward, and their teeth clashed against each others. Emil winced, biting down on Leon's tongue. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

Matthias cackled. "Hey there, kids. Whacha up to, boys?"

Leon stuck out his tongue and looked down at the blood pooling in the cup shape he made. He pulled it back in and swished saliva around his mouth before spitting. "What did it look like?"

"That you might be being helpful again and I'd have to deduct uber many points." Matthias twirled his sign around.

"Wrong," Leon slipped an arm around Emil's waist and pulled him close, "I was cleverly seducing this virgin here." He puckered his lips and ran a finger along Emil's jawline.

Emil blushed. "Who said—I-I am not a virgin."

"Plus 100 points for lying" Matthias chuckled. "And besides, if you're eager to lose your virginity, then why not," he slipped his hand over Emil's and smirked, "why not let someone who knows what he's doing help you out?"

Emil made a face.

This person, this devil, looked way too much like Denmark for this, much much too much like that overly happy, alcoholic, slightly racist without realizing it way, Dane he'd spend so many years with. Especially in the dim light, the shadows crossed his face also made him smile look like Den's. The thought of Denmark doing...that...to him was more sickening and disturbing than the devil.

He pulled his hand away from the devil's.

Matthias face fell he stood, annoyed. "Remind me to get a kiss from your later, Leon, since you seem to be so good at it." He spat at the word 'good' then spun around and stormed out.

"Am I that good looking?" Emil swallowed, looking down at the hand Matthias touched. He wanted to wash it with bleach then dip it in a lava pool just to be safe.

"No, but from I've, like, gathered, he'll do just about anything with a place to put his thing in," Leon stepped back. "Sorry I had to do that, again. I've gone a whole three days while out him seeing me breaking the rules, so I know my total will be huge when he, like, does, you know?"

"Y-yeah," Emil slipped into a stool. His stomach hurt so badly. Leon leaned down and gently put his hand on Emil's.

"I'm actually, like, a real nice person, I swear. I think we're good friends." Leon smiled and squeezed his hand.

"We just met."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight? Kidding! Geez, you're face was pretty funny there."

"Oh shut up."

"You laughed! You laughed! So you must, like, like me!"

"I—ha—do not!"

**Hetalia**

He did. He actually lost less points in Hell than he did in Heaven, mostly because when ever either of them saw Matthias coming they'd stop what they were doing and either start telling dirty jokes or making out. Matthias even rewarded them a few points when one of their jokes made him snigger.

Like with Lili back in Heaven, Emil was starting to wonder if maybe he knew Leon back when he was Iceland. He had only met Hong Kong a few times, at world meetings held in Hong Kong or at holiday parties, but he still could pick him out from a crowd, he thought.

Leon certainly seemed like Hong Kong. Though Emil still didn't have the nerve to ask. If he was wrong, he'd have to explain himself, and he really didn't want to scare Leon away. In Hell, Leon was a surprisingly good friend.

Leon hummed some song Emil didn't know, throwing a stone at a stray cat. He missed the cat. Emil watched Leon out of the corner of his eye as he also threw a stone at the same cat. He missed too.

Leon noticed Emil's gaze and turned, smiling. "Yes, bed buddy?"

"We're not bed buddies." Emil stated. "What's that song?"

"Hmm, it's, like, a song about two lesbians and their forbidden love." Leon tossed a rock. He missed again. "I forget what it's called. A family member of mine..." He paused and thought then said, "showed it another family member who showed it to me."

"I see." Emil tossed a rock. He missed. "I wonder how my brother doing."

"If he's like you told me, you'll be resurrected as a zombie in a few days." Leon laughed, carelessly chucking the rock. He missed.

Emil chuckled. "I won't mind. If I do, I'll find your corpse and bring you back."

Another missed.

Leon smirked. "Oh ho? Can we still be bed buddies then?"

Miss.

"We're not bed buddies, I told you."

Miss.

"Then can we still smooch then? Or would your brother be mad?"

Miss.

"He might not care." Emil muttered.

Miss.

"So we can then?"

Miss.

"What the hell, sure."

Miss.

"I'll hold you to that. When we're alive again, I can still kiss and do whatever I want to your body, like I do now."

Laugh.

Miss.

"You can't do whatever you want—but you can kiss me."

Miss.

"Alright, fair enough."

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Hit.

The boys dropped the rest of the rocks they had gather and looked towards the sound of the scream.

"Wow, that was a girl's voice." Leon said. "Sounds sorta familiar."

"I think that was...Oh Gosh." Emil's face paled. "Lili!"

"Like, the girl you told me about?" Leon gasped. Emil never answered, instead running towards the sound. Leon felt a tinge of jealously but pushed it away and took off after Emil.

A group of three men had Lili cornered. All the men were big and hairy with varying degrees of ungroomed facial hair. The biggest, the leader Emil assumed, waved a knife around slightly.

"We might not kill ya, girly, if ya, hic, take off that pertt-eh dress of ya's." He slurred in a deep Australian accent.

Lili's big green eyes darted around wildly. Though, to Emil who was hiding with Leon, she didn't looked scared. It was more like she was calculating, making out her chances depending on which man she took on.

Leon pushed forward a little to get a better look. He muttered something Emil didn't catch— though it sounded Mandarin, so Emil probably won't have understood it anyway.

"Well, girly?" The man stepped forward and held the knife to Lili's throat.

Lili's eyes flashed. Her hand flew out and grabbed the man's wrist. She wrenched the knife from his grip with her free hand before twisting and pinning his hand behind his back. Lili threw her hand with the knife out. The knife flew from her hand. The blade stuck deep into the concrete between two bricks.

"Well, mister?" Lili narrowed her eyes. "Are we done here?"

"Holy..." Emil made a note never to try and attack Liechtenstein, if Lili was in fact one and the same as she.

"Emil, I'm sorry," Leon grabbed Emil's hand, "but I think I'm in love with her; we're through."

Emil rolled his eyes and took his hand from Leon's grip. "I don't think she needs it, but let's help."

The other burly men stared in shock.

"You witch!" one yelled, whipping out a gun. As if on cue, the other man also retrieved a pistol from his waist band.

Leon darted forward and swiped the gun from him, aiming at the man's head. "Come on, this is, like, Hell! 'Witch' is really the best you can do? Tut-tut."

The only armed man jumped and turned his weapon to Leon, or he would have it Emil hadn't kicked his legs out from and snatched the gun from his loosen grip.

"You- You- you!" The man Emil got his gun from stammered.

A low, lasting laughed echoed off the buildings.

Matthias, still shaking with giggles, appeared. He wrenched the knife from the wall and turned it over in his hand.

"That might have been the best part of my whole day. Three big men beaten by three little kids? Wow, how pathetic! Minus 1500 points for being pansies." Matthias held the knife by the tip and swung it slightly before releasing it.

The knife twisted so it's point aimed down, then it impaled a rat that was scurrying by.

Blood oozed from the rodents nostrils. It twitched a few times before remaining still.

Matthias scribbled on his sign. "Plus 1500 for being badasses, but I'll deducting 900 because you where being helpful again, boys."

Leon snorted, lowing his weapon and was about to make a sharp retort when one of the men smirked and punched Leon on the chin.

Leon stumbled back. The men raised his foot before kicking the boy in the chest. With the air knocked out of him, Leon fell flat on his back. The gun flew from his hand. With surprisingly accurate reflexes for a drunk, the man grabbed the gun from the air and pointed it at Leon.

He sniggered and began to pull the trigger.

_bang_

The man staggered before crumbling to the ground. Blood gushed from his neck.

Emil tossed his pistol aside and ran over to Leon. Lili released the pinned man's hand before hurrying over to Leon and Emil.

"Are you ok?" Emil helped Leon up into sitting position.

"Emil..." Leon moaned.

"Yeah?"

Leon smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He flashed a flirtatious grin at Lili. "Unless the pretty girl is willing to give me mouth to mouth, then I think I'm drowning."

Emil moved his hands back abruptly. With out the hands holding him up, Leon toppled back.

"You suck." Leon grumbled, then blushed suddenly.

Matthias held up his sign. It read, "+200 points for indecent thoughts."

Emil flicked Leon in the nose.

Matthias stepped over the corpse of the man Emil shot and put his hands on Emil and Lili's shoulders. Emil felt his stomach churn. His skin goose pimpled up his arms.

"You kids are fun, you know that? And it's been a whole week since I've been able to award 2000 points for murder without regret. Maybe I should read your file: it's been a good long long time since I've got a sociopath in Hell." Matthias grinned that too-wide grin.

Emil shook his head then pushed the devil away. He turned his gaze to the corpse with it's eyes still staring lifelessly ahead. He swallowed, trying to force himself to feel guilt about his action.

Emil whispered to himself, "This isn't a war. He's not an enemy or a solider. It's different from the other times. This is different. _This is different_." He clenched his eyes shut, repeating "this is different" over and over, finally slipping into Icelandic until a small bead of guilt made it's away into his feelings. He could feel the others eyes on him, and he hoped they didn't hear him.

Matthias raised an eyebrow then let out a sigh. "Geez, ruin my fun why don't you? Took you a while to feel any remorse, dork, so I'm still giving you some points for it."

"I don't want them!" Emil shouted, moving away from Matthias. Lili slipped away from the devil. She put a hand on Emil shoulder, sympathetically.

"Well too bad, kid. Once I write it down, it's recorded on your file," Matthias sneered, putting his pen to the sign.

Leon's eyes flashed. He swung his leg out, knocking the sign out of Matthias' hands. Leon grabbed the sign and hopped to his feet.

"Let's go!" He shouted. Lili and Emil both nodded and took off after him.

Matthias fell backwards, falling on the corpse's face. He blinked twice then threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Damn that kid! What a pest!" He ran a hand through his hair before turning to the two remaining men. "I'm only giving them a head start because I want to see what they do. They aren't allowed to bring my sign into Heaven—Lukas will deduct _muy_ points for it." The devil stood, dusting off his pants. "They're far enough now. See ya, drunks."

**Hetalia**

The three kids panted, running across the land bridge.

"I came to make sure you were ok," Lili said, "and to say I'm sorry for using you like that."

"It's alright. I didn't even know." Emil responded.

"You were using him? Wow, you're just that kind of guy aren't you?" Leon laughed. "I, like, too was using him—though he was fully aware of it—and I know he was enjoying it."

Emil blushed. "Don't think I won't trip you."

Leon glanced at the endless void that Heaven, Hell, and the land bridge floated in. He shrugged at the threat.

A shadow over-lasped the three. Matthias soared over them then landed in front of them. His eyes livid and his arms cross over his chest.

Emil skidded to a stop. Leon and Lili were unable to stop themselves and hit Emil in the back. They all fell backwards in a heap.

"Cough over the sign, kids, now." The devil held out his hand.

Leon held the sign tight to his chest and shook his head. A growl came from the devil's throat. He raised his clawed hand and reached for the child's head. Leon winced, burring his head in Emil's back. Emil could feel him shivering. That was the first time he'd ever seen Leon really, truly scared.

Lukas grabbed Matthias' hand and tossed him in a Judo throw over his shoulder.

"The fuck...?" Matthias blinked and sat up.

"Are you three alright?" Lukas asked, holding out his hand. Emil ignored the angel's offer and stood on his own before helping the other two up. Lukas shrugged.

Matthias shook some earth from his hair. "Lukas, this ain't your problem. That brat stole my sign."

Lukas looked over his shoulder at the sign in Leon's hand. He blinked once and held out his hand to Leon. Leon let him have it without a Hong Konger gripped Emil's forearm, still shaking. Emil pursed his lips and reached up and touched the other boy's hand with a forced smile.

Lukas walked the sign over to Matthias and shoved it at his chest before turning around on his heels.

"Minus 200 points for stealing." He stated.

"And minus one billion for stealing from me," Matthias snapped, "and for kicking me in the face!"

Lukas smirked. "Plus 500 for fighting the devil and winning."

"They were in Hell, so you can't award points!" Matthias growled. "Minus 500!"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Just stop, Matthias. You can't win."

"At least I'm not an emotional-neutral loser." Matthias mocked.

Emil felt Lili stiffen beside him when and mutter "oh, big _Bruder._.." under her breath. Emil furrowed his brow slightly. Neutral brother...Maybe...

Lukas opened his mouth then shut before writing something on his sign. Without his gaze leaving Matthias he held it up.

"Lili: minus 400 for indecent thoughts." it said. Lili blushed profusely.

Matthias raised an eyebrow and cranked his neck to read the sign. He smirked and wrote the opposite on his sign:

"plus 400 for indecent thoughts."

Tears pricked at Lili's eyes. She looked down at her shoes.

Matthias rubbed his chin. "I did read enough of her file to know that those thoughts are just indecent—they're," the too-wide smile appeared, "a tad incestuous, don't you think."

Lili jolted and swallowed a sob.

"I mean, he's not your blood brother, but still, he is your brother, isn't he?" Matthias floated over her. The girl began to sob into her hands. She slipped to her knees. With his free hand, Emil began to rub her back sympathetically. Leon swallowed before releasing his grip on Emil and placing his hand on Lili's knee.

The boys turned and glared at Matthias who shrugged, then Leon stood and stepped in front of Lili and Emil.

"Hey, dude, what I get for think this?" He crossed his arms raised his left eyebrow in a mock show of curiosity.

Matthias covered his mouth and Lukas gritted his teeth.

"Of the three of you, Leon, you're the only one who honestly believes in reincarnation, why do you keep screwing yourself over like that?" Lukas held up a -1000 points sign. Matthias chuckled and held up the opposite sign, with a winky face in the corner.

Lili whimpered and looked up. Her eyes glistened from her tears. Emil bit his lip. He had to think of someway to help, something to help, something, something, something...

That's it!

He scrambled to his feet. "Put the signs away!" He ordered.

The angel and devil exchanged looks and stared at him.

"What?"

Emil smirked. "Loophole time. Neither of you can do anything to any of us here. We're not in Heaven or in Hell. Lukas said you can't awards points in between, remember?"

Matthias raised an eyebrow then sneered. "My, aren't you just so smart." He spread his wings and flew over them back to Hell.

Lukas simply turned and started to walked back towards Heaven. "You won't get anywhere staying in neutral."

Lili chuckled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He clearly doesn't know anything about Europe." She looked at Leon and Emil with a smile. "_Danke_—thank you."

Leon winked. "No problem; we all have some dirty thoughts about our siblings ever now and again."

"You're my—our—friend, and that's what friends do, help each other." Emil grinned. "Oh, speaking of friends..." he turned his gaze to the Kong Honger. "Leon, what did you think that made then so annoyed...ah, or happy?"

Leon shrugged and blushed. "Opposites in relationships have always been very popular, aren't they? Catgirls and dogboys, the hero and the enemy, demons and angels..."

"You so thought of them...and..."

Leon nodded proudly. "Yup. It worked, too."

Emil shook his head and laughed. He ran a hand through his hair. "So...what are we going to do now? We really can't just stay on the land bridge forever."

Lili shrugged. Leon rubbed the back of his head. None of them had thought that far ahead. They lapsed into silence, each thinking of different plans. All their plans were struck down before they exited a mouth as words.

Commit suicide?

They're end up back in Heaven or Hell again.

Try to kill Matthias or Lukas?

They couldn't win in a fight against either of them.

Burn down either place?

Other people would get hurt too.

Leon put his fingers in his hair and tussled them around with a cry of frustration.

"This is, like, crap! I don't even know how I died." He flopped onto the ground with a huff.

"You don't?" Emil pursed his lips.

"No clue. They never told me. 'You were the one who died, you should know.' they said." Leon made a thumbs down gesture.

"Me neither," Lili admitted. "I don't know what killed me."

Emil's stomach twisted. Could it be like he thought? 'Liechtenstein' and 'Hong Kong' were the same as 'Lili' and 'Leon.' He made up his mind. It was time to at least try.

"Yeah. I hope I went out cool, not some stupid way," Emil leaned back on his hands. "It would suck to die because of food poisoning from English food or something."

Leon rested his cheek on his hand. "English food's not, like, too horrible—If you plug your nose and try to think of eating something else, that is."

Emil laughed. "Yup. I hope I died because of volcano attack or something."

"That sounds painful," Lili giggled, "having a volcano stab you." The three exchanged looks then burst out in hysterics.

_Ok, now!_ Emil took a breath.

"You two aren't human, are you?"

Lili and Leon froze, their laughter dieing out.

"Excuse me?" Lili frowned.

"You two aren't actually human, are you?"

Lili rubbed her arms nervously about to speak when Leon stood and brushed off his pants with a hum.

"Yup. Not human in the least, or when I was alive I wasn't." He turned to look at Emil. "But, then, you're not, like human either, right?"

Emil shrugged. "Not really."

Lili blinked and then her eyes widened. "_Mien Gott!_ Iceland! I can't believe I didn't see that." She hit herself in the forehead with the heel of her palm. "Iceland and..."

She blushed and looked at Leon for a long moment, biting her lip.

"I'm Hong Kong." Leon sighed.

"Right. I knew that." She didn't look him in the eye. "Sorry, Leon, um, Hong Kong."

"It's OK, _Hungary_; most of you Westerns all look the same to me, too," Hong Kong stated flatly with an offended look on his face.

Lili stammered her apologizes as Iceland laughed into his hand.

"Well, putting Liechtenstein's fail to the side," Iceland pulled his knees to his chest, "What are we going to do? We don't die like normal humans; we're countries—and a Special Administration Region." He added quickly after a glance from Hong Kong.

"I think we need to get a look at our files," Liechtenstein put her hands on her hips.

Iceland and Hong Kong exchanged smiles

"Let's go."

**Hetalia**

There were two buildings the files were held in. One in Heaven, and one in Hell. They looked out of place in both locations. In the clean, smooth lines and white pale clean colors of Heaven, the building looked dark and craggy. In the jagged and sandpaper like landscape of dark and dirty Hell, the building looked clean and straight.

The only people who were allowed in the building were Lukas and Matthias. It was deduction of at least 5000 points to try and enter, so most people left it well enough alone.

But most people here knew how they died too, and most people here weren't nations either. The three personifications crouched behind a trashcan in Hell. As Iceland had learned, it was much easier to hide in Hell than in bright Heaven.

Matthias strolled, whistling, into the building. He pulled open the door and walked in, keeping it in ajar. He always did that. It was just so tempting for some people to come closer, closer, closer until Matthias caught them when he came back out.

Leon counted off, "Ok, one, two, three...Now!" The three took off to the door.

The inside of the building was plain. Just a pale pinky color corridor, the came shade as a pink rose just as it's started to rot. They walked close to each other, prepared for Matthias to jump out and attack them.

The corridor lead to a set of stairs. The stairs were only wide enough for one person to walk up at a time. Iceland swallowed the lump in his throat. He reached for Liechtenstein's hand and put on his best brave smile.

"We'd better hold hands, just in case."

Hong Kong stared down at their enter-tangled fingers and huffed. He grabbed Iceland and Liechtenstein's hands, pulled the part and intertwined his fingers in theirs.

He let out a sigh. "I feel so much safer now, between two nice, strong, independent countries. Thank you." Liechtenstein giggled and nodded merrily. Iceland blushed and sent him a small glare.

He really wanted to hold her hand...He shook off his announce before heading up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was hallway. One side of the hallway was a full window with no panels dividing them. If Iceland had not reached up and touched it, he would have thought there was nothing there at all. Out the window was a view of the land bridge, Heaven floating to the right and Hell to the left.

"Wow, I guess the buildings are connected." Hong Kong tried to sound nonchalant, but he gripped Iceland and Liechtenstein's hands tighter. "Weird."

"Look, a door." Liechtenstein pointed. In the dead middle of the hall was, as she said, a door. They crept over to it. With shaking hands Iceland reached for the knob. He slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

The room was big and dull looking. A strip of windows wrapped around the top fourth of the room, sending the evening rays on the room. Along the walls were brown file cabinets with a few gaps between them. It went A-H, gap, I-P, gap, Q-V, gap, W-Z.

In the middle was a table with two chairs. On the floor where items one would assume should be placed on the table, some files, pens, and Matthias and Lukas' signs. On the table was a sight that was going to be forever burned into Iceland's eyes.

Matthias had Lukas pinned against the table. The devil's jacket was tied around his waist. The angel had his knee pressed again Matthias' inner-thigh and his hands gripping Matthias undershirt. Matthias had his lips at Lukas' neck and was tugging down his tunic sleeve to expose more skin.

"I swear if you leave any marks..." Lukas muttered, moving a hand to Matthias' hair.

"Come on, I'm always gentle with you, my dear. I never leave marks—not matter how much I want to." Matthias chuckled. "I only ever keep my promises when it's you."

Hong Kong's lips curled up. He dropped Iceland and Liechtenstein's hands and took a loud step forward. Lukas raised his head to glanced at the source of the sound. His face paled.

"What are you doing here?!" He gasped.

Matthias lifted his head and turned to looked over his lover's shoulder. He stared at the three for a moment before shrugging and returning to Lukas' neck.

"G-get off," Lukas snapped, pushing Matthias off. Matthias pouted slightly.

"You three," Lukas pointed at them, "can never tell anyone what you saw, understand? I-I'll deny it."

Matthias snorted. "If you want something, it better be from Heaven; you can't blackmail me. This would actually help my reputation. Go ahead, tell everyone how I seduced the angel. Go for it, kids."

Lili clasped her hands together, tilted them, and rested her cheek on the top. "'I only ever keep my promises to you!'"

Emil smirked. "'I'm always gentle with you, _my dear_.'"

Matthias' face turned red. "You can't tell anyone about what you saw. It's a huge rule we're breaking; we'll..." He shook his head.

Lukas grabbed Matthias' hand and sighed. "What do you three want? We can't bring you back to life, that's out of our power."

Iceland stared at the two's hands. They gripped each other so tight that their knuckles were white.

Iceland took a breath. "Let us see our files. We won't tell if you let us see them."

Lukas nodded. He started towards a cabinet, but had to stop and pry Matthias' fingers off. The devil looked very disappointed at his lonely hand. At the cabinets, Lukas opened one and shuffled through the files. After a few moments he returned with three files in hand.

"It's against the rules for you to see them yourself, but I can tell you anything that's in them." Lukas stated. Matthias moved close and clenched around Lukas' upper arm, as if he was scared someone would come and steal the angle away.

"How did we die?" Iceland gestured to himself and the other two.

"Ok, ok," Lukas thumbed through a file. "Leon died from choking on a fish bone. Lili was accidentally shot in the stomach and died of blood-loss. Emil, you slipped and fell into the path of an on coming car."

Iceland, Liechtenstein, and Hong Kong stared at the angel.

"No, really," Hong Kong put his hands on his hips, "how did I die?"

Matthias looked over his lover's shoulder. "'Leon was out with family, brother made him laugh, chocked on fish bone.'"

"That wouldn't kill me." Hong Kong pursed his lips.

Matthias rested his head on top of Lukas'. "Remember what it was like to be young and think you're invincible?"

"No." Iceland took a step froward. "He means that stuff can't kill us."

"Oh, maybe it was a plague or something that came from the fish!" Liechtenstein suggested. "And it killed off your population."

"Yeah, that would kill me, but I ship a lot of stuff to teacher, so he would probably be here too." Hong Kong thought aloud. "But I've not, like, seen him."

"If my house was attacked and the whole population was killed by an invading army, that would kill me." Liechtenstein put her fingers to her lips in thought.

"Plague? Army?" Lukas raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Things that could have actually killed us." Iceland responded. "A plague or illness, an invading army, or, I don't know, we were all small enough it won't be impossible to just blow one of us clean off the map, either."

Matthias hit himself in the forehead. "Oh, G—don't tell me we messed up again!"

Lukas sighed and leaned his back against Matthias' chest. "Shit. This is the eighth time. We really need to improve our system."

"Hu?" Iceland frowned

"I hate when they sent us nations by mistake." Matthias groaned.

"_Huh_?" Iceland gritted his teeth took a breath then asked, "What? Are we not suppose to be here?"

Lukas shook his head, tugging at a few of his feathers on his wings. "Nope. You nations have your own place. Being so volitional, it's not good for them to put you here, because if someone decides, 'oh hey, let's bring this nation back,' then it's a pain to come here and get you to bring you back to life again."

"So we and some humans got mixed up?" Liechtenstein asked.

"So to say." Lukas shrugged and turned around. He kissed Matthias cheek suddenly and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You guys aren't actually dead. You must have been around the Emil, Lili, and Leon who were suppose to be here and they grabbed your soul by mistake."

"Who's 'they'?" Hong Kong asked.

"They're they." Lukas muttered turning Matthias' hair around his fingers.

"That's great and very informative." The special administration region grumbled.

"Yup." Matthias picked up Lukas and set him on the table the sat beside him. "This if the first time more than one of you guys have gotten sent here. Though the last guy was a lot of fun."

"No," Lukas stuck out his tongue, "he wasn't. He looked just like you and you two spend three days in a drunken stupor. I had to do his dummy's job for him and my own!" He jabbed his thumb at Matthias who shrugged with a smile on his face.

Liechtenstein asked, "Um, so can we go?"

Matthias bobbed his head and pointed at the floor. "You already are."

Just after Matthias and Lukas moved to sitting on the table, a small portal had be slowly growing under the three nations' feet. The portal was dark. Tendrils rose out and began to wrap around their legs. The tendrils pulled them slowly down into the portal. Iceland tried to move his leg but he was stuck fast.

He struggled but soon gave up. This was taking him home right?

Liechtenstein and Hong Kong were already gone when he turned to check, and he was down to his shoulders. The portal was surprisingly warm and nearly comfortable, like warm bath water.

He swallowed and let the portal engulf him.

Just as the portal swallowed his head, he heard Matthias and Lukas say "We are sorry for the inconvenience. It probably won't happen again."

**Hetalia**

Iceland forced his eyes open. His head rested on his arms. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, but did not raised his head. His head felt like he'd been hit in the face with a mackerel. What happened, he couldn't quiet recall.

Where was he? He was talking to Lu-

His eyes flashed completely open. He swung his head up and looked around wildly.

He was in the World Meeting building, at a table to the far left of the door. All the tables were empty save for the one he was at. The chairs had been pushed out, a few toppled over. One of the windows had new paper taped over the glass with the words "America promises to pay for this window" written in big block letters.

"Hmmm...?"

Iceland stiffened and turned.

Hong Kong rested his head on his hand. He sat up and looked around. He eyed the window then prudes his lips and muttered to himself about what events could have caused the window to break.

"What? Where am I?" Liechtenstein yawned and rubbed her eyes.

The adrenaline that had started to flow through Iceland's body slowed as the danger was proven unapparent. He let out a long breath he didn't know he took or held. He unclenched his hands. A smile crossed his face.

"Clearly not dead," He offered, jokingly.

Liechtenstein looked at him for moment. Iceland started to sweat. Maybe all of what happened was just a dream and now he looked like some weird black-humor fueled freak to her. That would be awful! The worst! He would rather be dead than that...for the most part.

Liechtenstein smiled back. Hong Kong laughed, raised a hand, and slapped Iceland in the back.

"That was a horrible joke!" He winked, "bed buddy."

Iceland blushed. "It wasn't a dream, crap."

"Nope!" He pushed his bangs from his eyes.

"At least it's over," Liechtenstein sighed. "That was horrible."

Hong Kong rested his chin in his hand and smiled. "I think it was cool to know what happens after human dies—though I guess not all humans."

Iceland agreed, "Yes, but I do wonder where we go. Oh well, I'll find out—hopefully not for a long, long, long, long, long time."

The other two personifications nodded in agreement. Liechtenstein opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Liechtenstein," Switzerland marched over. His back was straight, almost impossibly straight. He looked down at Iceland and Hong Kong with sharp, intimidating green eyes. He turned his gaze from them and to his little sister. The second he looked at her, his eyes soften ever-so.

"Big _Bruder_."

"You've slept long enough. Come on, we're going." He grabbed her hands and tugged her slightly to encourage her to stand. "The Meeting is over."

Iceland pursed his lips. "Why, it just started."

Switzerland rolled his eyes.

"This place isn't safe."

Hong Kong looked greatly offended. He stood and put his hands down hard on the table. "What do you mean my house, like, isn't safe?"

"I never said Hong Kong isn't safe, I mean the building." The Swiss squeezed Liechtenstein's hand but kept his gaze steady. "Some girl was murdered, shot, outside the building, and this place is a crime scene, and we all agreed it was best to just end it—not that you would know, since you slept through the meeting, Host Hong Kong. This is the only time you ever get to see the meetings, and you skip, honestly."

Hong Kong looked away, both irked and disappointed at himself.

Iceland considered defending him, but two pressing reason's held back his tongue: what was the likelihood Switzerland would honestly believe that they had 'died' and there in Heaven and Hell, and, the most important reason, Switzerland was a little scary.

"_Bruder_," Liechtenstein spoke quickly in German. Her voice sounded uncharacteristically sharp.

Switzerland blushed slightly then sighed. He muttered an apology to Hong Kong before starting to trudge to the door, grumbling in a language neither Iceland nor Hong Kong could understand. At the doorway, Liechtenstein rotated and waved happily to them with a smile.

They smiled back.

Hong Kong sighed. "I'm not scared of Switzerland. I could so, like, ask her out."

Iceland smirked and puffed out his chest. "Well, neither am I! I live closer too, and I have a better chance than you do."

Hong Kong huffed, about to make a "European girls like exotic Asians guys like me better, you know!" remark, but thought of something much, much better than that. He set his hand on top of Iceland's and leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching.

"Whacha doing, Ice?" Norway loomed over them. A slightly annoyed look was on his face—or, it looked 'slightly annoyed' to Hong Kong. Iceland knew better and moved his head away quickly and pulled his hands to his lap.

"I booked a flight back to Europe; let's go." Norway jabbed a thumb at the door. Iceland nodded and stood.

As the two Europeans started to the door, Hong Kong hurried over and grabbed Iceland's arm. He pulled which caused Iceland to spin around. Before Iceland could throughout react, Kong Hong kissed the Icelander's cheek.

"Well, I'll be off, then. See you later," Hong Kong hummed, merrily making his way out of the room.

Iceland blushed profusely, his hand on his cheek. "B-burn in Hell!"

Hong Kong laughed."Already have!"

* * *

**Shitty ending is shitty, but whatever. I wrote this in two days time while I was snowed in—for like the fifteen time this winter—and I'm pretty dang proud of finishing this.**

**(Just FYI, if I've not said it, these three are like my favorite Hetalia Love Triangle. Cx) as you can see I ship SwissLiech too **

**Thank you very much for reading this duel shot, I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
